


There's cold and then there's too cold!

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is filling two prompts in one!  Too similar to warrant two stories.. </p><p>Tumblr Anon Prompt. While on an adventure, the Doctors already cool temperature drops significantly, Clara has to bring his temperature up by getting real close and personal.</p><p>Facebook Prompt: a tale where Twelvey is wounded and wet and dirty, and Clara has to drag him back to the Tardis and somehow remove his clothes and tend to his wounds and wash him???</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's cold and then there's too cold!

‘DOCTOR!’ Clara screamed his name as the iced over river they were crossing cracked under his heavier weight while escaping the wild six-legged bear-like creature that they had disturbed while it was sleeping. He disappeared into the thick sludgy cold muck of the river. Clara stopped and turned back to grab his hand as he scrabbled to hang onto the edge of the ice. His head bobbed up after a long moment, muck dripping from his hair and face. ‘Hang on!’ Clara told him as he found purchase with a rock embedded in the ice. 

Clara raced to the bank and found a large branch and brought that out to him. the Doctor had barely managed to clear the muck out of his mouth and nose to allow breathing. The branch was long enough to go across the crack, spreading his weight as he pulled himself up out of the freezing sludge and out with Clara’s help. The ice groaned under their weight some more but they were able to make it to the other side without further incident. The cold air leached even more of his already low levels of body heat from him and he became more and more sluggish as they trudged through the snow and ice patches. 

She held him by the hand, almost dragging him the last few steps. Once inside, Clara tried to talk the TARDIS into turning the heat up but there was no response from the console. She growled under breath at the stubbornness of the the TARDIS to not listen to her ever. Clara got him into the jump seat. He was starting to shiver uncontrollably now due to the ice cold crust of sludge on his clothes. ‘Clara, need to.. ‘ His teeth chattered as he tried speak.

‘I know, you need to be warmed up. I have to get these clothes off you first!’ Clara was struggling to unbutton his waistcoat. The sludge was sticky and slow to melt. ‘Sorry.’ She told him just before she began to rip the buttons off. Next, she was unbuttoning his once-white shirt. As the sludge began to melt it began to stink as well. Clara fought through the growing stench and got him free of all his upper layers. The sludge had even managed to cling to a good part of his upper arms and down the neck of his shirt. The Doctor tried to kick his boots off but they were just as gummed on to him. Clara bent and began to work at the laces but was getting nowhere. Getting up, she went down the short stairs to his workbench, found a small knife and was back up to slice through the laces and popped the boots free. Sludge had pooled in them and soaked into his socks. She stripped those off and then got up to help him off with his trousers. 

The Doctor, even now in the state he was in, was trying to stop her stripping him completely naked but the sludge had soaked through even to his boxers. ‘Doctor, stop that. We need to get you warm again! You've gone almost blue with cold.’ The worry in her voice made him look up into her eyes. Without any more protest from him, Clara got his trousers and his boxers off in one go, leaving him naked, covered with sludge where ever it had clung to his skin. Draping his arm over her shoulders she walked him down the steps towards his bedroom and the large bathroom there. ‘Sit there for a moment.’ Clara told him as she set him down on the toilet seat. She returned a minute later with one of his work bench stools. Setting it in the shower stall, she started up the water, turning it on to warm at first. 

He sat there, rubbing his arms and shivering constantly. As Clara was setting the stool directly under the water flow, the Doctor tried to stand on his own but the cold that had seeped into his bones made it almost impossible for him to stay steady on his feet. ‘Hold on!’ Clara, dripping wet from being under the water, got to his side in time to stop him toppling and she led him into the shower. 

Sat there, the water washed over him and he could hardly tell that it was warm. Clara grabbed a wash cloth and was scrubbing his face first, letting the running water work on his body while she cleaned him from the top down. The mass of curly gray hair was matted and she had to work her fingers through the sludge-covered tresses to get the stinking mess out. ‘Clara, I can do this on my own now.’ the Doctor began to protest once more even as he continued to shiver under the streaming water. 

‘Just sit, Doctor. I’ll get this sludge cleaned off you first.’ She began to tackle his large ears, tugging on them to get them clean. 

‘Ow.’ He grumbled as she tugged a bit too hard. She mumbled a sorry but continued to clean him roughly. ‘Not dirty there.’ He said as she was working on his chest after washing his neck clean. Clara ignored him and kept washing. Moving to his back, she scrubbed hard at a streak of sludge that had trailed down his spine from the back of his shirt. 

‘Are feeling any warmer yet?’ Clara asked as she moved to his lower back and he squawked as the wash-cloth found it’s way to the crack of his butt. He made to lift off the stool and away from her but she pushed him back down onto the stool. ‘SIT!” 

‘No, not much warmer.’ The Doctor said, gritting his teeth as her hands moved further down to scrub his entire back side. Rather than blocking the stream of the water, Clara began to scrub at his chest as she stood behind him. She had to press close against him but he was too cold to appreciate anything more than the warmth that emanated from her. ‘That’s warmer.’

‘Good.’ Clara kept washing him, tugging roughly at some sludge that had managed to get matted in his chest hair. 

‘OW’ He winced as a number of hairs got tugged out painfully.

‘Sorry. Gone.’ The tangled clump landed on the shower floor and washed down the drain. Moving to the side of him, she cleaned the length of one arm and then moved to the other. ‘Sit straighter.’ Clara ordered and he did. She began to work on his stomach and abdomen. Streaks of the sludge clung to his hair having got in at his waist line. He winced as more hair got pulled out in the cleaning process. The Doctor had no dignity left by now as Clara had to work her way almost all the way to his crotch to clean off the sludge that had matted in his hair. Clara made no mention or fuss about anything and just kept clinically working her way down to his feet to clean them off. 

Finally, she straightened in satisfaction of her handiwork. ‘Clean. Now, let’s get you properly warmed up again.’ She turned off the water and grabbed a large towel to start drying him off as he just sat there. ‘At least your not as blue.’ She commented as she still noted some shivering in his extremities. 

‘You’d best get changed, you’re drenched yourself.’ He noted for the first time. Her top was clinging to her and her hair was wet through. The Doctor felt a mild stirring in the pit of his stomach as he thought her so very beautiful in that moment. 

‘At least I'm drenched with warm water. You had to be a prat and fall into an ice sludge bath.’ She gave him a playful swat on the shoulder and then was vigorously towelling him off. 

‘Making me feel like a kid again.’ He grumbled as she was drying his hair off. 

‘Sometimes I think you never grew up!’ Clara told him off as she was moving down to his face. He harrumphed at her in denial but was silenced as her hands began to work their way further down. 

‘You don’t have to… ‘ He protested but Clara ignored him and was drying his privates off without pause. He went beet red and squeezed his eyes shut until she declared herself done with drying him off. She stood there with a second large towel, this one dry and, helping him to his feet, wrapped it round his waist. 

‘Now, bed to get you covered up and tucked in.’ 

‘May get warm yet.’ The Doctor said as he draped a hand over her shoulders and let her lead him to his room. Clara turned the sheets down and, relieving him of his towel, sat him on the bed. He was able to flop backwards and she was helping him get his legs under the covers. ‘Clara?’

‘Doctor?’

‘You’ll be cold yourself now.’ 

‘I’ll be fine.’

‘Join me. You can warm up here and ...’ He blushed fiercely.

‘And?’ Clara asked.

‘You’re hot.’ He added.

‘Doctor!’ It was her turn to blush.

‘No, you’re hot. Your body heat. You've got a higher internal temperature. You’ll heat me up quicker.’

‘Oh.’ Clara looked relieved at his explanation. Turning her back to him she took off her wet clothes and covered herself up with the discarded towel. Slipping into the bed beside him, pulling the covers over the two of them. It was her turn to shiver as she felt him against her skin. ‘You’re like a large ice cube!’

‘Won’t be for long.’ He declared as he wormed an arm around her and held her tighter to him. ‘And you are hot, Clara.’ Her head rose from his cold chest, a questioning look on her face. Instead of speaking, he was pulling her on top of him making her squeak in surprise. ‘Very hot.’ He repeated and kissed her hard. 

‘Doctor!’ Clara tried to squirm away at first but he was persistent and soon she was giving in to his advances and both of their body temperatures began to rise comfortably.


End file.
